Crónicas de un Ángel Oscuro
by Gart-Yukiteru
Summary: DarkFic. Lijero AU. NO SLASH. Harry tuvo una infancia horrible, pero se mantuvo puro y honesto. Draco tuvo una infancia horrible, que le hizo odiar el mundo y corromperse. Pero supongo que al final, son solo dos caras de una misma moneda.
1. Las navidades de Harry y Draco

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Gart, y estoy aquí para transmitir una historia diferente a todas las demás. Es una historia de guerra, una historia de amor, una historia de superación, una historia de pasión, una historia de amistad. Pero sobre todo es un relato sobre la adolescencia, en pequeñas partes.

**Notas:** Este fanfic es un poquitín AU. En alguna parte, posiblemente, incluya alguna escena de sexo algo explicita. También va a haber momentos oscuros y sádicos. NO hay parejas homosexuales. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

.

**Prólogo 01: Las navidades de Harry y Draco**

.

Eran diciembre, las calles estaban nevadas. Todo estaba blanco, las casas de madera y los pinos congelados constituían un paisaje de cuento de hadas. Por las calles de aquel pueblo caminaba un joven de pelos rubios y piel pálida; con pasos rápidos intentaba andar atrás de su padre mientras comenzaba a cantar una canción navideña, el sonido retumbando por toda la solitaria avenida.

Un golpe surcó el aire cuando el progenitor asentó un seco golpe a su hijo, que quedó en el suelo con cara sorprendida. La mirada que le propinó era incluso más fría que todo el paisaje que les rodeaba.

- ¡Te he dicho que no debes escuchar cosas muggles! -le espetó su padre, al tiempo que se acomodaba su ropa y volvía a la marcha. El joven se paró con lágrimas en los pequeños ojos inocentes, y siguió a su padre en silencio mientras pensaba que en todo el mundo no podría existir alguien que tuviera una peor navidad que la suya.

.

Pero se equivocaba. En una ciudad de Inglaterra un joven de pelo negro intentaba avanzar con el montón de bolsas que cargaba. Detrás de su tía de aspecto temible, el pequeño tenía que andar con todos los regalos que había comprado la señora, ninguno de los cuales era suyo. Todos eran para su primo, el pequeño angelito de la familia, y el niño más obeso que os podréis imaginar.

Con solo seis años, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran como si de alguien de tercera se tratara. Siempre caminando atrás de su familia adoptiva, nunca había tenido ningún regalo de cumpleaños, nunca había tenido ropa nueva, nunca había jugado con ningún tipo de juguete. Y la navidad era lo peor.

- ¡Apúrate mocoso! -le dijo su tía en un susurro, mientras salían de aquella tienda en silencio. Su tía le apuraba para que la gente no se le quedara viendo, que si había algo que ella odiara era llamar la atención debido al inútil de su sobrino. El pobre, casi sin poder caminar, tuvo que comenzar a correr.

.

Llegando a la mansión, el niño rubio entró corriendo a su habitación. Tenía los ojos rojos y la cara congelada de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Sin pensar en que su padre podría molestarse, simplemente de un portazo cerró su cuarto para nunca más salir. Como odiaba aquel lugar, aquella familia, aquella casa. Desde que su madre había muerto todo se había vuelto un infierno; solamente quería alejarse de su madre.

- ¿Está bien, señor Draco? -le preguntó el pequeño elfo, su sirviente personal.

El pequeño no contestó, tapándose la cara con la sabana. El elfo se acercó hasta el y le secó con su ropa (impecablemente limpia) la cara. Draco sonrió levemente mientras observaba el comportamiento del otro. Solamente aquel sirviente le trataba bien, todas las demás personas mayores le veían con prepotencia, le golpeaban y le insultaba por ser un niño. Y en Navidad era peor, cuando no tenía ningún regalo porque su padre lo consideraba una "perdida de tiempo". Ahora solo le quedaba dormirse temprano con la ilusión rota.

.

El pelinegro estaba encerrado en la alacena bajo la escalera. Allí era donde su tía le había ordenado dormir desde siempre, o al menos hasta donde su memoria le alcanzaba. Y hoy lo tenía allí sin cenar, sin poder replicar y escuchando a su primo, de nombre Dudley, riéndose desde afuera mientras comía como si quisiera reventar.

Pero al niño no le importaba, porque al menos allí adentro podía dormir y pretender que nada pasaba. Allí soñaba con escapar, con que algún día otro familiar llegaría por él y le permitiría dejar toda aquella vida de miseria absoluta. Aunque nunca llegara ese día, prefería pasar el tiempo soñando con eso.

Su tía golpeó la puerta arruinando su tranquilidad. La abrió y le sacó afuera. Lo arrastró hasta el comedor, y le entregó en sus manos una escoba y unos trapos. Observó la mesa, toda sucia por que Dudley tiraba la comida por todo el lugar, como si de un animal se tratara. Su tía llamó su atención mientras comenzaba a hablar con una voz aguda y una cara molesta.

- Limpia todo. Puedes comer las sobras. -le dijo mientras se retiraba. Apagó la luz como si nadie se encontrara y comenzó a subir las escaleras con pasos lentos, sin querer despertar a su hijo pero no importándole que pasara con su sobrino Harry. El pequeño comenzó su labor, sabiendo que su tía le golpearía si no hacía todo.- ¡Y no quiero que hagas ruido! -remató su tía desde arriba.

Seguramente tardaría toda la noche.

.

La mañana siguiente Draco fue despertado por su padre. Ya vestido, le ordenó con voz sombría que se pusiera su capa y que le esperaba afuera. El niño tenía que hacerlo rápido, pues sabía que su padre le golpearía si le hacía esperar. Con pasos veloces sacó algunas ropas y se las puso, mientras el pequeño elfo le peinaba y le acomodaba los zapatos.

No tardó ni 5 minutos en bajar, pero a pesar de eso su progenitor tenía una cara enojada y parecía dispuesto a golpearlo. El reloj de la sala sonó, y su padre pareció desistir mientras abría la puerta de la entrada y le indicaba que saliera. Cerró la puerta, y comenzó a caminar por el lugar… Una vez fuera de la propiedad se desaparecieron, volviéndose una extraña ráfaga de viento en el aire.

Al aterrizar se encontraban frente a una casa pequeña, en un vecindario muggle con el pasto perfectamente cortado y toda la nieve retirada de las casas. Draco no sabía donde estaban. Su padre veía a la casa de enfrente de la calle, quizás la más cuidada de todas, pero también la que parecía la más mundana.

- Quédate aquí. -le dijo su padre con una voz que no admitía comentarios. Simplemente comenzó a avanzar hacia el otro lugar, dejando a su pequeño temblando en medio de la calle, viendo a su padre sin saber que hacer.

.

Dudley estaba jugando con sus juguetes nuevos, mientras el moreno recogía toda la basura que la familia había dejado y la sacaba a los contenedores de basura junto a la calle. Era una tarea pesada para su cuerpo, pues tenía que dar varias vueltas para tirar todo. Siempre traían muchos juguetes en navidad, pero ninguno para el.

En silencio entró a la casa, después del último viaje. Con pasos lentos y cansados se acercó a la sala donde su tía se encontraba con su pequeño. Quedó parado allí hasta que se dieran cuenta de que estaba, porque si no podrían castigarlo por interrumpir momentos memorables con el pequeño príncipe ballena.

- ¿Haz acabado? -rezongó su tía, sin apartar la vista de su hijo.

- Si tía.- fue la respuesta que Harry dio con una voz aguda y susurrante. Se le indicó que se retirara. Sin pensar caminó fuera y se metió bajo la escalera, esperando que allí al menos pudiera tener la paz que en el resto de la casa se le negaba. Con el seguro por dentro la cerró, aunque de nada serviría para detener a su tía si algo se le ocurría.

Cerró lentamente los ojos mientras se imaginaba con una familia que le amara, intentando pensar lo que sentiría ser amado. Allí estaba en silencio, sin pensar en lo que le pasaba a su tía o su primo, deseando que eso durara para siempre. Pero obviamente no pasaría, nunca pasaba.

Un ruido de explosión retumbó la casa, he hizo caer sobre Harry algunos pedazos de escalera que le dejaron inconciente, lastimado. Allí se quedó en su hueco, desfalleciendo. Antes de cerrar sus ojos para desconectarse del mundo escuchó algo: los gritos desesperados de su tía, y el llanto de su primo enloquecido…


	2. Vidas solitarias

Volviendo por el siguiente capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Pero antes de empezar con el capitulo me quiero tomar un momento para agradecer a quienes me han dejado un comentario así como a quienes me agregaron en favoritos o alertas, realmente aprecio mucho el apoyo. Por eso es que estoy actualizando tan rápido.

**Nota:** Nada de esto me pertenece, espero que lo sepan. Todo es de la gran Rowling y su magnifica imaginación. Dejando eso de un lado, quiero aclarar que la crueldad, sexo y destrucción de la que advertí en el otro capitulo se presentarán eventualmente, algun día. Repito, NO hay parejas homosexuales. Que lo disfruten

**Capitulo 01: Vidas solitarias**

**.**

Recostado sobre la pared, en un rincón solitario de la habitación del orfanato, un joven pelinegro lloraba desconsolado. Desde hacia meses lloraba sin cesar, desde que su tía y su primo habían sido brutalmente asesinados durante un ataque terrorista a su vecindario. Este joven era Harry, y por más que su familia lo tratara mal y siempre le hiciera hacer tareas, no podía evitar amarlos. Era inevitable.

- ¿Quieres venir a jugar? -le preguntó una de las niñas, de pelo rubio con toques oscuros, largo y desmarañado. El pequeño niño lo ignoró sin querer voltear, pero la pequeña se sentó junto a él en el suelo y le puso la mano sobre el pelo. Harry la apartó de un manotazo.

- Déjame solo…

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? -le dijo la niña, que desprendía un aura de locura.

El niño no contestó, ni siquiera volteó a verla. Finalmente se apartó de su lado, saliendo de la habitación y dejando al pelinegro allí, llorando mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que pudieron ser y no fueron…

.

Sentado contra la ventana de su cuarto, el joven rubio estaba viendo hacia el exterior de la vivienda en aquella mañana de lluvia. Su padre aún no regresaba: ya había pasado más de medio año desde que este salió de la casa muggle en llamas, tomó a Draco por el cuello y lo trajo a la casa; callándolo con un golpe seco, le ordenó no salir ni llamar la atención, y entonces desapareció. Ahora su hijo no hacía otra cosa que contar las horas, viendo por la ventana si regresaba.

- ¿El joven amo quiere comer? -le preguntó el pequeño elfo doméstico que le estaba cuidando.

- Quiero irme de aquí. -contestó el infante con una voz profundamente triste, al tiempo que volteaba a ver al elfo con los ojos llorosos y la boca temblorosa.- Quiero alejarme de todo esto.

- El joven amo no puede hacer eso, el señor ordenó quedarse aquí.

El pequeño rubio se paró junto al sirviente, mirando con una cara inocente, más dolida y decidida. Ya no quería seguir esperando por alguien que nunca llegaría.

- Por favor, vámonos de aquí.

El elfo no supo que contestar, pues era una orden directa de su amo, pero desobedecía las ordenes del señor. Temblando como loco, el pequeño sirviente asintió lentamente mientras tendía una mano a Draco. Este esbozó una media sonrisa y la tomó, mientras desaparecían del lugar.

.

Harry durmió allí en el rincón, sin hablar con nadie y sin importarle cuantas veces las cuidadoras se pararon junto a él e intentaron levantarlo. Siempre volvía al rincón, donde se acurrucaba y dormía. La noche la pasó finalmente allí, hasta que los primeros ruidos de la mañana le despertaron de forma taciturna.

El pequeño volteaba a ver con los ojos rojos el lugar, buscando de donde provenía el ruido. Afuera de la ventana, una paloma golpeaba con el pico enloquecida, sujetando una carta perfectamente puesta entre las garras. El joven se paró y abrió la ventana, desde donde el animal entró revoloteando y dejó la carta sobre la cama, al tiempo que surcaba nuevamente hacia el infinito.

Harry se acercó y leyó lentamente su nombre. No había duda que era para él, hasta decía donde dormía. La abrió y comenzó la lectura mientras sus ojos cansados intentaban concentrarse. No entendía nada de lo que decía, pues ocupaban muchas palabras rimbombantes y explicaban cosas imposibles sobre magia y pociones y volar.

Pero no supo porque todo aquello le resultaba tan añorado; lo que más deseaba es que fuera real toda aquella locura que escribía la carta. Pero no lo era, sino simplemente la vida quería hacerle otra mala jugada, como si nunca fuera suficiente lo que sufría. Decidió guardar la carta en el fondo, y no hacerle caso a las instrucciones de ir a Londres y entrar en un bazar llamado "Callejón Diagon"

.

El niño rubio estaba sentado en medio del bosque, acurrucado con unas sabanas viejas en el fondo de las raíces de un enorme árbol. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto en dejar la casa, no sabía si debería haberse quedado o no en la mansión; pero ya no soportaba esa horrible infancia que estaba destinado a vivir.

Draco estaba esperando a que el pequeño elfo volviera con comida, robada de diferentes restaurantes de una ciudad cercana. Sin nada que hacer, comenzó a cantar en voz baja, intentando espantar a la oscuridad. De entre los arbustos una pequeña serpiente verde esmeralda emergió, acercándose lentamente hacia el niño, que al notar su presencia se paró de un golpe e intentó alejarse sin éxito.

- ¡No te acerques! -gritó asustado.

Ante su sorpresa la serpiente se quedó estática, aunque mirando con sus ojos rojos hacia los grises del niño. Parecía meditar algo.

- ¿Eres un hablante? -dijo la serpiente, asustando a Draco al poder entenderla. Con la cara completamente pálida se acercó.

- No se que es eso. -contestó, agregando al final, sin saber porque:- Señor.

- Entiendes el idioma de las serpientes. -dijo el animal en un susurro extraño, con un tono que se perfilaba a la vez frío y cruel.

Lentamente el animal se acercó hasta un paralizado Draco, que no comprendía realmente la situación. Con un movimiento rápido enterró sus colmillos en el joven niño. El grito de dolor inundó el bosque, antes de dar lugar a un profundo silencio. Cuando el elfo llegó encontró al niño desmayado, durmiendo con una respiración agitada, y a una serpiente muerta en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos.

.

El día llegaba, cada vez más cerca se encontraba el 1 de septiembre, y cada vez más la carta le llamaba la atención. Quería saber si algo era real. Con las manos temblorosas la sacó y la revisó, leyendo una y otra vez las direcciones y los nombres que mencionaba como referencia. No sabía que hacer ahora.

Finalmente, desesperado por intentar, decidió salir aquella tarde rumbo al lugar, sin que nadie lo viera irse. O casi nadie… Caminó por el lugar sin mirar a los adultos de miradas serias, intentado recordar los lugares y las calles para poder regresar después de haber acabado con esa mentira.

Llegó hasta la vieja taberna que mencionaba la carta, y entró en silencio. Con los ojos abiertos recorrió el lugar, sin que nadie le prestara un poco de atención a aquel niño solitario. Caminó con pasos lentos y temblorosos hasta llegar a un lugar cruzando todo el bar: una pared de ladrillos. Tocando con sus manos, estirando de puntas para llegar, aplastó los ladrillos en orden, contando cuidadosamente, sin saber que esperar.

De pronto todo comenzó a temblar, y la pared comenzó a caerse lentamente para revelar un largo camino de tiendas extrañas. Una voz de asombró hizo al pelinegro voltear, solo para encontrarse a la niña de pelo rubio mirando soñadoramente todo el lugar.

- Parece cosa de magia… -dijo con voz aguda y distante.


	3. El avance de la Oscuridad

Bueno, supongo que siempre es un buen momento para intentar escribir. No se como salga esto, ni si la historia terminará bien o mal, pero agradezco a quienes le dan una oportunidad. Igualmente, desde aquí, les pido que DEJEN COMENTARIOS. Cualquier pregunta, duda, sugerencia que tengan, intentaré responderla.

**Nota:** Bueno, no se porque lo sigo aclarando, pero esta historia puede llegar a ser muy oscura y cruel. Pero por el momento parece que no. Solo quiero aclarar que pronto llegarán… ¡Ah, por cierto! Si alguien lo cree, aclaro que Harry Potter no es mío… Y por último, si, es corto; pero que quería...

.

**Capitulo 03: El Avance de la Oscuridad**

.

El pequeño elfo Dobby veía a su amo muy atentamente aquellos días. Actuaba extraño, de pronto siendo el mismo joven dolido que era, y a veces volviéndose frío y distante, dejando de hablar, y poniendo extrañas sonrisas en su cara. Pero el pequeño amo Draco parecía no darse cuenta, porque siempre que estaban juntos sonreía tristemente como siempre, pidiéndole de comer, pidiéndole un lugar para dormir. Pero cuando estaba solo…

- ¿Podemos salir de aquí? –le dijo Draco, con una voz baja y susurrante.

El pequeño rubio señalaba alrededor, mostrando la casa vieja y tétrica donde se encontraban. Desde hacía una semana, se estaban quedando en la casa Black, y el niño no podía estar más enojado por eso. Realmente quería irse de allí, porque era solo otra prisión solitaria, como su propia mansión.

- Lo siento, joven amo –contestó tímidamente Dobby—Pero debemos permanecer un poco más aquí.

Dobby esperó un puchero, pero nunca llegó. El pequeño amo cayó con un ruido seco al suelo. El elfo fue a recogerlo, pero este lo apartó de un golpe. Con una mirada fría proveniente de sus ojos, el amo lo apartó de un seco manotazo. Entonces habló con una voz fría, que jamás había visto en él.

- Nunca vuelvas a tocarme, basura de sirviente…

.

Tenía una semana desde que Harry había ido a aquel misterioso lugar, donde las cosas parecían moverse solas, y donde todo era demasiado extraordinario. Todavía no creía que la carta fuera real, y que realmente la magia existiera. Entonces el se iría lejos, y podría traer de vuela a su familia, a su tía y a su primo… a sus padres.

- ¿Podemos volver a ir? –le preguntó al niña de pelos rubios y aire distraído.

Harry no sabía que decirle. Aún él no se creía lo de la magia, menos pensaba que ella lo considerara real. Pero cuando la vio allí en la calle, sonriendo, no pudo evitar sonreírle también, y desde entonces quería volver allí. El también tendría que volver si quería conseguir lo necesario, pero no tenía nada de dinero.

- Dime como puedo llegar hasta aquel callejón –repitió con su voz aguda la niña de mirada extraña. Aún no comprendía como lo había seguido todo el camino. Pero inevitablemente tendría que regresar, y no quería ir solo.

- Pronto, pronto… -le dijo cansando, mientras se volteaba a dormir.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Está bien… Te lo prometo.

.

Draco se despertó solo en su habitación. No recordaba nada desde que se había desmayado en el comedor, hablando con Dobby. Pero ahora estaba acostado en la cama, vistiendo ropas extravagantes como las capas de su padre, y completamente exhausto. No sabía que es lo que le pasaba.

Caminó hasta la fuera de la habitación, buscando a Dobby. Lo vio finalmente en la cocina, con la estufa prendida y haciendo comida como poseído. Se acercó un poco, con pasos temblorosos, hasta estar frente a él.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperas a alguien? –dijo despacio.

El elfo saltó por los aires al escuchar su voz. Tiró los platos al suelo, y comenzó a temblar nervioso mientras los recogía desesperado. Draco no sabía que hacer, solamente había visto al pequeño sirviente así después de las palizas de su padre… No podía ser, su padre no estaba aquí.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? –preguntó acercándose.

El elfo tembló más, desesperado. Comenzó a alejarse mientras susurraba algunas vanas excusas. Draco intentó calmarlo, pero solo lograba que el sirviente se pusiera más loco, y se acurrucara en el rincón.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó Draco, antes de enmudecer completamente.

Vio el espejo tras de Dobby, roto y sucio. Pero a pesar de todo, pudo reconocer su imagen. Con razón el sirviente estaba asustado, pues él tenía los ojos completamente rojos, y la piel blanca cual vampiro.

.

Un joven pelinegro caminaba por las calles de Londres, buscando el misterioso lugar. Tras él, una niña de cabellos rubios corría saltarina, cantando una alegre canción sobre la luna y las estrellas. Finalmente, se pararon frente a un viejo bar perdido, y a nadie pareció importarle cuando los dos pequeños entraron al lugar. Fue en aquel lugar donde el pequeño recuperó la esperanza de una familia.

Lentamente tocó los ladrillos, esperando que no hubiera sido una ilusión. Lentamente los contó, y con las manos los fue tocando uno a uno. Esperó, mirando con los ojos abiertos todo, pero nada pasó. La niña rubia seguía esperando.

- ¿Cuándo se va a abrir? –decía con una voz aguda y distante.

Harry no contestó, aún viendo el lugar. Enojado por su propia idiotez, golpeó con el pie el suelo. Todo comenzó a temblar, y las paredes se movieron. El niño volteó, y la visión le quitó el aliento. Todo el callejón estaba vacío, a diferencia de la otra vez, y todas las tiendas parecían cerradas.

Olvidándose de su acompañante, entró con pasos vacilantes hasta acercarse a la tienda más cercana. Estirándose, el niño vio adentro, pero no encontró a nadie. Fue a la otra tienda, sin éxito. Suspirando, se sentó en el suelo, donde la niña le alcanzó.

- Este lugar está muy silencioso, como si el tiempo se parara.

Harry no contestó. Se quedó viendo el lugar como esperando que alguien llegara, pero como siempre nadie se presento. Lentamente se paró, y comenzó a caminar calle arriba, hasta llegar al fondo, contra la pared de mármol. El se quedó allí, demasiado responsable para un niño de 11 años. La otra joven corrió por el lugar, gritando por alguien, mientras reía con una voz dulce. Pero a parte de eso, todo era silencio.

Nadie estaba allí para ayudarlos, todo demasiado solitario. Harry estaba triste, como si todo cuanto se relacionara con el acabase roto. Aunque aún no dejó ir su última esperanza, todavía debía llegar al tren el 1 de septiembre.


	4. El comienzo del camino

Quiero tomarme un momento para decir que esta historia va como quiere. No tengo planeado ningún final aún, ni siquiera el próximo capitulo. Aclarado eso, creo que pueden entender porque la historia avanza así… En otros asuntos: ¿Quién acompaña a Harry es Luna? En efecto, lo es. No se porque nunca le preguntó su nombre, tal vez próximamente lo haga. Por cierto, creo que ella tampoco sabe como se llama Harry. ¿Dónde está Lucius? Lo sabrán pronto. Y Narcisa está muerta, creo que ya lo había dicho. ¿Qué mordió a Draco? Seguro tienen ideas. Pero si quieren saberlo, saqué la idea del fanfic El Espejo de Oesed. Y el cambio que tiene se ocasiona por esa "cosa".

**Nota:** ¿Quieren dolor, tortura, sangre? Paciencia, ya no tardando llegan. Simplemente un poco más antes de ver toda la destrucción posible. De mientras, disfruten este capitulo escrito sin permiso de la autora, J. K. Rowling.

.

**Capitulo 03: El comienzo del camino**

.

¿Me vas a llevar contiguo? -preguntó la joven de pelos rubios con una voz dulce.

Harry volteó a verla. Seguía sentado en el suelo de aquel extraño callejón, completamente vacío, y la noche lentamente comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad. La niña lo veía con sus grandes ojos llenos de esperanza, así que el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, aunque ni siquiera supiera su nombre. Aún así no contestó, y la niña finalmente se marchó para seguir dando vueltas por el camino de piedras.

La luna salió en la lejanía, y Harry supo que era el momento de volver al orfanato. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, mientras la niña le seguía con saltos alegres. Nadie prestó atención a los dos niños, cansados y sucios, que caminaban rápidamente entre las calles de Londres. A nadie le importaba lo que les pasara, o eso pensaba Harry.

.

Draco estaba sentado a la mesa. El pequeño elfo Dobby seguía temblando descontroladamente mientras le servía, disculpándose a cada paso que daba y temiéndole a su propia sombra. No sabía por qué, pero al rubio le dolía ver al sirviente así, pues era el único que lo había tratado bien desde la muerte de su madre.

- Aquí tiene amo -susurró el elfo antes de salir corriendo de la cocina, sollozando.

Draco suspiró pesadamente, y estiró sus manos para acomodarse en la mesa. Aún tenía en la cabeza porqué estaba tan pálido, porque sus ojos se veían tan rojos y porque sus manos comenzaban a volverse esqueléticas lentamente. No lo sabía, y le daba miedo.

- Es solo el proceso de aceptar la oscuridad -dijo una voz fría desde ningún lugar.

El rubio saltó de su lugar y tiró estrepitosamente la comida. El elfo entró inmediatamente corriendo, mientras Draco buscaba desesperado el origen de la voz, estando aún más pálido, si es que era posible. Caminó dando vueltas y tropezó con el sirviente, tirando todo.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de ponerte en mi camino, basura inmunda? -dijo cruelmente Draco, pero al momento se tapó la boca con las manos. Dobby temblaba frenéticamente mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez sollozando. El niño salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto. ¿De donde había salido eso?

.

Mañana era el primero de Septiembre, y Harry no sabía que hacer. ¿Qué dirían aquellos que le daban la carta si lo veían llegar con ropa sucia, sin nada más que a si mismo? Seguro lo rechazarían como una carga inútil, igual que en su anterior hogar, o simplemente lo ignoraría y lo dejarían olvidado sin preocuparse por él, como en aquel maldito orfanato en que vivía.

Y luego, estaba aquella niña de pelos rubios y mirada extraña que había seguido a Harry en sus viajes. No quería admitirlo, pero realmente se encariño con ella. Era extraña, pero era la única persona que lo había tratado bien, y la única que conocía su secreto. En el último mes, descubrió que ella era una solitaria como él, que los demás también la dejaban a un lado por sus ideas, y el pequeño pelinegro sintió que debía protegerla. Nadie merecía ser olvidado.

- ¿Qué harás mañana? -le preguntó la niña distraídamente, mientras estaban sentados junto a la ventana.

- Iré -contestó Harry- Si consigo la magia, podré traer de vuelta a mis padres.

Harry sonrió tristemente a la niña. Ella lo miró con aún más tristeza.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? -preguntó con la voz distante, como en un susurro.

Harry se quedó callado. Ella esperaba su respuesta, pero no demasiado. Pronto se paró y se fue lentamente girando sobre si misma, moviendo su cabello contra el viendo. El pelinegro se paró cuando esta iba en la puerta y le contestó con voz fuerte, más temblorosa.

- Claro que puedes venir…

.

Draco ya no salía de su habitación, ya casi no comía y prefería no hablar. Cada vez estaba más débil, y sus ojos se comenzaron lentamente a alargar para parecerse a una serpiente. El rubio prefirió dejarse de mirar en el espejo, pues su nuevo aspecto le asustaba. Y aún escuchaba una y otra vez a la fría y sádica voz salir desde la nada, diciendo siempre lo mismo.

- Es solo el proceso de aceptar la oscuridad…

El niño se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño. Antes de salir, se detuvo frente al lavamanos, y vio el espejo frente a él, completamente opaco. Eso no debería estar allí, lo había roto hace dos días. Alzó las pequeñas manos para tirarlo al suelo, pero entonces vio su reflejo: un niño de aspecto vampírico, con los ojos completamente rojos y con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Draco retrocedió aterrado.

- Sorpresa -dijo la voz, mientras el reflejo se movía independiente.

Draco cayó al suelo desmayado, mientras seguía escuchando la risa proveniente desde el espejo. Un dolor le atrapó y le hizo gritar, mientras lentamente caía en la oscuridad y se olvidaba de todo. Lentamente se consumió mientras seguía aterrado por esa imagen de si mismo.

Cuando despertó, estaba sudando, tendido en la cama.

.

Harry estaba parado frente a la estación, con una arrugada carta en una mano y agarrando una bolsa con sus escasas pertenencias. La niña rubia estaba junto a él, mientras veía hacia los rótulos de los andenes.

- Allí está el 9 -dijo ella con voz emocionada, señalando.- Y allí está la diez. La 9 y ¾ debe estar en medio.

El pelinegro vio a la niña, y luego volteó a ver la pared de ladrillos mientras pensaba. No entendía a que se refería ella cuando dijo que estaba en medio, pues allí no había nada. Simplemente una pared. Pero la niña no pensaba así, pues tomó a Harry de la mano y lo empujó contra la pared. Harry se preparó para un golpe que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo, mientras su acompañante reía y comenzaba alegremente a correr por allí. Entre el humo, una locomotora vieja estaba esperando la partida, mientras algunas decenas de personas andaban apurados en el andén. Harry estaba emocionado, después de todo si podría ir a aquella escuela y averiguar como traer de vuelta a su familia.

Tal vez si hubiera visto más allá de todo hubiera visto como las miradas de las madres eran tristes y demasiado protectoras, y los niños subían en un inusitado silencio hacia la locomotora. Pero Harry solo pensaba en lo que todo eso significaba, y se comportó por una vez como un niño: simplemente se dejó llevar y disfrutar del momento.

Se subió al tren seguido de la niña rubia, y simplemente se sentaron juntos en un compartimiento alejado de los demás. No le importaba como lo trataran en aquel lugar, si eso significaba que ahora traería de vuelta a sus padres…


	5. Cosas que no deberían saber

Draco no es precisamente un horocrux, ni un vampiro; pero por allí van… Por otro lado, creo que se imaginan porque las madres están tan tristes y los niños tan serios. Pero si quieren una pista, tiene que ver con el callejón Diagon vacío, con el cambio de Draco y con el hecho de que Lucius esté desaparecido (y también con el ataque al hogar de Harry). Y por último, pues aquí explico que pasa con Luna cuando llegó al colegio.

**Nota:** Harry no es mío, lamentablemente. Pero si lo fuera, posiblemente sería mucho más oscuro de lo que finalmente fue. No precisamente como será en este fanfic, pero se darán una idea. ¡Sangre y destrucción a continuación!

.

**Capitulo 04: Cosas que no deberían saber**

.

El profesor Dumbledore observó desde la distancia toda la ceremonia, quizás con demasiada atención. Esperaba encontrar a un alumno que tardó demasiado tiempo en aparecer por aquel colegio. No tardó en verlo entrar, un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes, con gafas y ropa vieja, muy bajo para su edad, con ropa muggle y trayendo de la mano a una niña de pelo rubio clarísimo y mirada extravagante. No sabía que pensar en aquel momento, cuando vio al niño-que-vivió de esa forma.

- Potter, Harry… -llamó finalmente la profeso McGonagall, mientras por todo el comedor comenzador los susurros.

Dumbledore observó con atención como el niño caminaba en silencio, sin mirar a nadie, hasta llegar al sombrero. Como se lo puse y quedó quieto mirando hacia el fondo del salón, con la mirada nerviosa y distante. Tardó demasiado para su gusto, pero el sombrero finalmente gritó "Gryffindor", al tiempo que todo se llenaba de aplausos.

El profesor aplaudió también, pero vio con sorpresa que Harry, antes de ir hacia su mesa, corría hasta los alumnos y tomaba a la niña rubia, llevándola consigo…

.

Dobby vio con sorpresa bajar a Draco a cenar. Tenía días que no salía de su habitación, apenas hablaba y se volvía cada vez menos humano en apariencia. Pero aún así le sirvió todo como se debía, como el buen empleado que era. Sintió bien cuando escuchó las gracias del pequeño, aunque estas fueran dadas con una voz tan temblorosa.

La cena transcurrió lentamente. El elfo estaba ya levantando todo cuando sucedió: un grito agudo llenó el lugar mientras el joven amo caía al suelo gritando y retorciéndose. Rápidamente se acercó al niño, pero fue apartado por una fría mirada, que pronto se llenó del terror del niño.

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, mientras palabras que parecían venir de dos personas diferentes salían de la boca del niño. Sus ojos cambiaban de rojo a azul en unos instantes, mientras los gritos se hacían más fuertes y desgarradores. Dobby intentaba acercarse, pero una fuerza mágica lo mantenía atrás, tirado fuertemente contra la pared de la habitación.

Finalmente se calmó todo. Draco temblaba en el suelo, mientras veía al elfo con ojos de dos colores distintos. Lentamente Dobby se acercó y lo ayudó a sentarse, mientras temblaba fuertemente. Con voz entrecortada finalmente habló.

- ¿Quién es Lord Voldemort? -preguntó mientras contenía las lágrimas en los ojos.

.

La mañana amaneció pronto para Harry, quien seguía durmiendo en el suelo de su habitación, cubierto por una gruesa y cómoda sabana roja y dorada. Sobre su cama, una niña de pelo rubio estaba sentada, despertándose. Los compañeros de pelinegro aún lo veían con ojos recelosos por traer a aquella niña que nadie sabía quien era, pero no dependía de ellos decidir…

La habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a la profesora McGonagall con el semblante serio. Volteó a ver al cuarto, hasta posar sus ojos en el suelo, donde Harry recogía sus gafas y se las colocaba lentamente. Suspiró antes de hablar:

- El profesor Dumbledore quiere verlo, señor Potter. Le espero en la sala común en 10 minutos. Y por favor, traiga a su joven acompañante.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación. Dejando a unos jóvenes extrañados, pero que no se atrevieron a contradecir a la profesora. El pelinegro se vistió rápidamente, y le dijo a su amiga rubia que lo siguiera. Ella tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras bajaba las escaleras de caracol sin saber que les esperaba.

La profesora simplemente les indico que la siguieran, atravesando los pasillos del colegio con paso veloz hasta llegar delante de una gárgola de piedra, que se movió inmediatamente para dar paso a unas escaleras y una gran puerta de madera.

- Entre, señor Potter. -indicó la profesora con voz seria. El no sabía que esperar.

.

Lucius entraba por las negras puestas del salón. Aquella mañana había convocado una reunión urgente. Todos los mortífagos estaban presentes, y el rubio tomó su lugar al frente de la mesa, mientras todos inclinaban hacia el su cabeza respetuosamente. Ese era su lugar, su gran estirpe solamente merecía eso, lo mejor.

- ¿Qué noticias tienes, Karkarov, que resultan tan importantes? -preguntó impacientemente.

- Mi señor -dijo rápidamente el aludido, mientras saludaba respetuosamente a su líder.- Hemos encontrado un registro de magia inusual proveniente de Londres…

- ¡¿Y eso es motivo para llamar una reunión de emergencia?

- Lo siento mi señor, pero es que… -el mortífago tembló un poco-. La marca de la magia corresponde a nuestro señor… y proviene desde la casa Black.

El silencio inundó el lugar, mientras Lucius palidecía lentamente. Su señor había vuelto para tomar el lugar que antes tenía, el que ahora era suyo, y sabía que no podría negárselo. Pero más importante era el lugar desde donde provenía… ¿No era allí donde su hijo se escondía de él?

.

El profesor estaba suspirando pesadamente mientras pensaba en la situación del mundo mágico, nuevamente sumido en la desesperación de una guerra inminente; tenía que actuar verdaderamente rápido si quería asegurar alguna oportunidad de victoria.

Un ruido a su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras veía a un pelinegro y una rubia entrar lentamente en su despacho, tomado de las manos. Era increíble ver ante él al niño-que-vivió, e imaginarse todo lo que podría hacer si lo inculcaba bien. Ese era el pase definitivo para la victoria.

- Buenos días, señor Potter… -comenzó cortésmente, antes de empezar directo al grano su conversación-. Estoy aquí para decirle que el tren está listo para llevar de regreso a la señorita a Londres.

- No. -fue todo lo que dijo Harry.

- ¿Disculpe, señor Potter?

- Por favor, deje que se quede… -susurró mientras alzaba los ojos con una mirada llena de tristeza, que conmovió al profesor.

- Pero ella no es de los nuestros.

- Por favor…

El profesor meditó la situación antes de contestas. Tal vez le convendría tener cerca de la niña, pues el joven Potter parecía tenerle cierto cariño. Eso le enseñaría el valor del amor, y el por qué del sacrificarse por alguien más. Todo lo que tenía que hacer es mover adecuadamente las situaciones.

- De acuerdo… -dijo por fin.- Pero antes debemos averiguar si es una bruja, o eso podría complicar las cosas. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Harry guardó silencio. Entonces Dumbledore se acercó lentamente hasta la niña y alzó su varita, recitando en silencio el hechizo. Unas letras salieron de la cabeza de la niña, materializándose en el aire por unos segundos, pero suficientes para que pudiera leerla. "Luna Lovegood". El nombre de la heredera, fallecida, de la familia Lovegood.

El profesor se quedó allí mirando a la niña, que no soltaba aún la mano de Harry y mantenía los ojos distantes, como viendo algo que solo ella podía ver… ¿Seria posible que se equivocaran los archivos? ¿En serio podría estar viva, y frente a él, la heredera de la familia mágica más rica del mundo?

.

Draco estaba sentado en su cuarto, intentando concentrarse, pero demasiada información volaba en todo momento a su mente. Estaba demasiado cansado, pero no podía dormir pues sus sueños siempre se volvían pesadillas. Finalmente comenzó a caminar, casi corriendo, por la habitación, mientras intentaba taparse los oídos para detener las palabras.

Pero dentro de su cabeza se seguían repitiendo. La información se arremolinaba en su cerebro, volviéndolo loco y haciendo llorar por las escenas de asesinatos y torturas. Ahora sabía que era lo que le mostraba eso, pero eso no lo ayudaba en nada, simplemente volvía todo más difícil.

- Es el proceso de aceptar la oscuridad... -era lo que repetía, desde dentro de él, el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia.

.

**Nota:** Este capitulo tiene ya varias semanas, pero el sitio no me dejaba subirlo, me marcaba error.


	6. Lijera calma antes de la tormenta

Hola… Bueno… SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO. La verdad tengo ganas de hacerlo desde hace semanas, pero cuando la inspiración no llega pues no llega. Y si aumentamos que la escuela está muy pesada en los exámenes y los trabajos, quedamos en un feliz "sin capítulos". Y en vacaciones prácticamente… Pero bueno, el punto es que ya estoy aquí. En otras noticias, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejan comentarios, que agregan a favoritos y que siguen esta historia. Especialmente quiero enviar un saludo a Alfy-Malfoy y Murtilla. Aprecio mucho el seguimiento que dieron a la historia…

**Nota:** ¿Alguien cree que me pertenece esto? Si es así, ¿en que mundo viven? Todo esto es de la gran Rowling, que ni se entera que aquí estoy ocupando sus personajes. Pero al menos la historia es mía… La mayor parte de ella.

.

**Capitulo 05: Ligera calma antes de la tormenta**

.

Las semanas pasaron apaciblemente dentro de la escuela, más no así en el resto del mundo mágico. Dumbledore lo sabía, cada día comenzaban a darse más ataques, a aparecer más cadáveres, a llevarse poco a poco por el terror que reinaba hace 10 años cuando Voldemort estaba en su apogeo. Pero al menos aquí aún se respiraba cierto grado de paz. Una especie de espera por la batalla.

Dumbledore salió de sus pensamientos, y volteó hacia las mesas de las casas. Desde allí se apreciaba el caos, pues los alumnos estaban más silenciosos y serios que lo usual, la casa Slytherin casi completamente vacía. El sabía que desde allí provenía la amenaza…

Pero dejó eso de lado y volteó hacia Gryffindor, donde Harry comía alejado de sus compañeros, hablando solamente con la niña rubia. Luna Lovegood, la desaparecida heredera… Maldigo por lo bajo. Quizás no era tan buena idea dejarla junto a Harry, porque parecía estar alejándose de todos. Quizás debería regresarla, y "ayudar" al pelinegro a integrarse.

.

Draco ya se había acostumbrado, no por eso que le gustase. Ya sabía que cada tanto empezaría a convulsionarse, que su mente comenzaría a perderse, y que aquel ser tan retorcido tomaría su conciencia por un tiempo, hasta que lo dejaría nuevamente a él tirado en la cama, cansado y un poco menos humano que antes.

Ahora esa era su normalidad, y la odiaba. Pero no podía hacer nada, Lord Voldemort ya le había demostrado lo cruel que era cuando intento pedirle que se alejara de él. Y desde entonces solamente le quedaba aceptar. Eso pensaba cuando una voz fría lo saco de sus pensamientos…

- Prepárate. Nos vamos de aquí…

Draco no contestó. Sabía que Voldemort era quien hablaba, pero no quería obedecerlo. Se armó de valor, y le contestó:

- No quiero irme…

Ya le había acabado gustando allí. Pero el mago oscuro no estaba para contradicciones. Un duro golpe tiró a Draco al suelo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras sentía que mil agujas lo atravesaban y lo destruían. Comenzó a llorar, al punto que de su boca salía sangre entre cada grito. De pronto simplemente se calmó, dejándolo en el suelo lleno de sudor.

- No era una pregunta. -dijo Voldemort.

.

Harry estaba feliz de Hogwarts. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía como si estuviera en casa. No le importaba que los demás susurraran a su espalda, que los maestros lo vieran desde la distancia, que todos comenzaran a evitarlo. No le importaba. Porque allí estaba la oportunidad de traer de vuelva a su familia, esperándolo. Sabía que estaba allí.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a los patios junto al lago, donde se sentó en un solitario árbol. Luna, siempre junto a él, movía sus cabellos rubios mientras bailaba por el lugar y cantaba una extraña y en cierto modo divertida canción de cuna. Todo estaría perfecto si no fuera porque los jóvenes lo veían desde la distancia y le señalaban.

Harry no prestó atención. Pensó que lo ignorarían como siempre, pero en su lugar se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar en voz alta y tono burlón, como queriendo llamar la atención del pelinegro.

- Escuché que es pobre. Que vive en un orfanato de segunda… -decía el primero.

- Que patético deberá ser ver al heredero de los Potter en un lugar así. -contestaban.

Harry se paró y se alejó, con Luna tras el. Era lo único que no le gustaba, cuando comenzaban a meterse con sus padres y lo que representaban. Ya sabía sobre la familia Potter y su poder. Y le dolía que dijeran eso. Se sentó en la biblioteca, donde siempre pasaba sus tardes, y comenzó a llorar.

Luna se sentó junto a él, y lo abrazó tiernamente.

- Ellos no saben que dicen -fue lo que le dijo, y le trajo un extraño alivio.

.

Lucius podía respirar tranquilo. Había ido a revisar la casa Black y no había encontrado nada. Ni siquiera a su hijo, pero eso le venía sin cuidado. Al menos no había rastro de su antiguo amo, y el podía seguir siendo el líder de los mortífagos y hacer que poco a poco creciera su poder.

Pensando solamente en si mismo fue a la reunión de sus seguidores, que se inclinaron amablemente a verlo. El sonrió con suficiencia mientras se sentaba en lo alto de la mesa, y los veía a todos con una fría mirada. Esperó que hablaran, que le trajeran noticias, pero todo parecía inusitadamente callado.

Iba a hablar cuando pasó, en un segundo. Los servidores se pararon y lo apresaron en un segundo con sus varitas. Lo golpearon contra el suelo, y lo inmovilizaron sin que pudiera hacer nada. Entonces una mujer de largos pelos enmarañados y mirada de locura sangrienta le escupió en la cara.

- A ver si aprendes a no usurpar el lugar del señor -le espetó Bellatrix con una cruel sonrisa, mientras se volteaba hacia sus compañeros.- Ahora podremos empezar el verdadero propósito… ¡Corran, busquen a nuestro señor oscuro!

.

Draco estaba sentado en un rincón del lugar, sobre un montón de huesos corroídos por el tiempo. Temblando un poco se examinó las manos, donde largos cortes comenzaban a cicatrizar. "Contrato de sangre" lo llamaba Voldemort, pero para el era simple tortura. Aún así tenía que soportarlo.

Allí se paró y comenzó a caminar temblorosamente por la larga estancia de piedra, cuyas paredes se estaban completamente ordenadas por los colores verdes y plateados, y talladas perfectamente figuras de serpientes enroscadas sobre si mismas en bailes de muerte y dolor. Aún no se acostumbraba a estar allí, en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Dumbledore finalmente tenía una excusa para separar a Luna de Harry. Simplemente tenía que filtrar a la prensa el descubrimiento de la Heredera Lovegood, y el resto lo harían las autoridades. No le importaba lo que supusiera eso, pero ahora podía abogar que la regresaba simplemente por su seguridad, y no importaría que el mismo Niño-que-vivió se pusiera en medio e intentara detenerlo. Después de todo, luego del primer ataque, nadie diría nada.

Era cruel, lo sabía, pero trabajaba por un bien mayor. Y la apertura de la cámara de los Secretos era perfecta. Si lo había bien incluso podía hacer que Harry se encontrara cara a cara con el mal, y comprendiera por qué debía sacrificarse por los demás, porque debía confiar en el. Que algunos sufrieran, que aquello significara que sin lugar a dudas el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado volviera le tenía sin cuidado.

Solamente importaba que Harry pudiera cumplir su destino. Y para que lo hiciera primero tenía que alejarlo de Luna, y enseñarle a entregarse a los demás contra su propia felicidad.

.

Harry estaba en la biblioteca, sin pensar en todo lo que pasaba. Allí con Luna, entre un montón de libros, leía buscando algo de información. Aún así no pensó que sería tan fácil. Finalmente, luego de deambular tantas tardes por la sección prohibida, logró encontrar algo que le ayudaría a traer a sus padres de vuelta. "Necromancia, la ciencia y la magia de los muertos".

Emocionado corrió hacia la mesa, sin ver las advertencias de la contraportada, o las expresiones que daba Luna cuando veía la portada de libro, de profundo terror, ni la mirada sorprendida que le lanzaba, desde atrás de las estanterías, una joven solitaria de pelo castaño enmarañado, que se encontraba llorando hasta hace poco. No, Harry solamente veía a sus padres con él otra vez.

.

**Nota:** Parece que finalmente anda agarrando su ritmo. Espero comentarios.


End file.
